


LAZY (Y/N) X COBATSART'S MONSTERGIRLS

by Matrixdexter



Category: Undertale (Video Game), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Harem, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixdexter/pseuds/Matrixdexter
Summary: If you don't know what/who is cobatsart is, don't worry he's an artist in deviantart that draws really beautiful monster girls and I follow him for........ reasons





	1. How this is gonna work

A problem:

Basically there's this artist out there named cobatsart that does........... non pg drawings about monstergirls and I been thinking of doing a story of his ladies but the problem is that I can't show pictures of them without fearing that my story or account is gonna get shutdown soooooooooo I'm gonna use the names of the monstergirls and you guys go to his page in deviantart to see the drawing and I don't get shutdown

The story:

You're basically a human sans (you're gonna get powers later) in the monster musume world that accidentally (because of you're lazyness) gets in the Interspecies cultural exchange program, now suffering with the fact that you now have an actual real reason to work and maybe get some monsters to fall in love with you (for some reason)


	2. THE LAZY HOST

NAME: (Y/N)Gaster

NICKNAME: "sans"

AGE: 20

RACE: human

WEAPONS: will get the abilities of sans later

CLOTHES: an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shir, black shorts with white lining, and a pair of slippers

But when outside: the exact same but puts crocs

FEATURES: white hair, (eye color), pale for almost never leaving the house, some white chin hair, weirdly skinny and kinda muscular despite never leaving the house

ABILITIES: as said before will get magic later, knows how to play the trombone, cooking (mostly pasta), solving puzzles and sleeps more than an armadillo

PERSONALITY:

To friends: lazy, caring, kinda weird, sometimes introverted, lovable, honest and sometimes annoying

To enemies: lazy, uncaring, annoying, kinda rude and rather cruel

LIKES: spaghetti, puns, his brother, puzzles, doing nothing, sleeping, eating, pranking people, teasing people, ketchup, writing in comic sans, talking to people (sometimes) and helping people (sometimes)

DISLIKES: his brother being sad, people forcing him to do stuff, people bullying his friends or brother, the fact that he was tricked into becoming a host, going outside, having to socialize, racist and being annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of tags I just couldn’t find ones that describe suit the story


End file.
